This is Berk
by asherrobin
Summary: This is a series of drabbles of Hiccup's life on Berk with Toothless, Astrid, and the rest of the gang. Yes, there will be Hiccstrid.
1. A Dragon's Laugh

**Hello !**

**I hope you come to enjoy this fanfiction that I've started. I don't know how long it will end up and I don't know how often I'll be able to post new chapters. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I based this story off of a work of fan art that I saw the other day. Hope you enjoy it.**

Hiccup smiled as he stared into the Berkian skies above. After a long day of flying and crazy stunts, it was nice to calm down and spend a few peaceful hours in the cove in which he befriended Toothless. Right now, he was floating on his back, the water murmuring in his ears, tickling his fingers. As he gazed into the brilliant blue, he noticed that not a cloud was in the sky to shield the island from the golden rays of the sun. He breathed deeply, letting his body soak up the warmth. With a feeling of contentment, he closed his eyes.

Then he frowned. Something was… off. As he floated on, eyes closed, he realized that he couldn't hear his dragon friend splashing playfully in the water nearby. Other than the dragon roars and bird calls in the distance, it was completely silent. "Toothless?" Hiccup called, slightly worried. His cry pierced through the silence like a knife. A horrible foreboding feeling crept into Hiccup's chest. "Toothless!" he called, louder. No answer. "Tooth-aaaack!"

He had opened his eyes just in time to see Toothless playfully pound him in the stomach as he called his name a third time. Surprised, he yelped, submerging under the water for a little and accidentally swallowing a bit. He quickly jolted back up, gasping and coughing a little, thankful to be in shallow waters. From behind him, he could hear deep, throaty snickers.

"Oh, laughing are we, bud?" Hiccup said, turning around to see his dragon chuckling, mouth open in a crooked smile. He clearly found Hiccup spluttering like an idiot hilarious. _He's learned to laugh_, he thought to himself, smiling at the thought.

A splash of cold water slapped across his face. Instinctively, he shut his eyes, opening them up again to see a pair of big, green eyes staring innocently at him, and a pink, gummy mouth pulled into a smile. "Alright," Hiccup smirked mischievously. "I see how it is…" And with a victorious "HA!" Hiccup slammed his hands into the water, sending water flying everywhere. He grinned, seeing Toothless' expression turn from gleeful to surprised. "How's that for a-"

And before he could finish that sentence, Toothless had pushed him sprawling into the water. When he popped back up, he found his dragon giggling, getting the last laugh.


	2. Missing Toe

**Hello!  
****This one was based off of one of the deleted scenes from "Gift of the Night Fury".  
****Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

The icy air slapped across Hiccup's face, tearing through his clothes and biting his thin arms as he and Toothless descended towards the village on the tiny island of Berk. Snoggletogg was approaching, and everyone was preparing for the annual winter holiday. A large wooden structure that resembled an evergreen stood peacefully in the center of the village. Hanging from the wooden planks, bright shields gave a splash of color to what would have otherwise been a uniform green. Children frisked about in the snow, joyfully playing tag with Terrible Terrors, pelting each other with tightly-packed balls of snow. Some of the adults were telling stories, laughing heartily, and belting carols from the top of their lungs.

Dismounting off his dragon, Hiccup suddenly felt his metal foot gliding across smooth ice. He yelped as gravity began to pull him towards the hard, frozen ground. Instinctively, Toothless lowered his head to catch Hiccup's falling body. "Thanks, bud," Hiccup breathed as he regained his footing, his hand on the dragon's warm nose for balance. With a wistful sigh, Hiccup looked down at his peg-leg. The bottom surface was flat; convenient for fitting into the stirrups of Toothless' saddle, but not necessarily for walking on slippery ice. _Now if there were serrations…_ he thought to himself, already coming up with designs in his head. "Hold on, Toothless, wait right here." And with that, he half sprinted, half slid, towards his house.

As he bounded up the steps and onto the porch, he thought about Astrid and how much she enjoyed the festive winter holiday. Last year, she attempted to start new traditions to cheer everyone up when their dragons had migrated to another island to mate. Unfortunately, they weren't the best of traditions. His mouth still had a foul taste in it from time he had drank a putrid, nasty drink that she called "yak-nogg". And everyone still remembered how she blew up nearly everyon'es houses by placing dragon eggs in people's houses as secret gifts. Of course, she had quickly learned that the eggs were explosive, and wouldn't make that same mistake again, but as for the yak-nogg, well… Nobody has really told her that her drink was terrible. She'd have socked them hard in the jaw if they had said anything like that to her. But then again, Hiccup would rather have a bruised face than a dying tongue.

_Wham! _Hiccup felt a hard fist fly straight into his chest. It was strong enough to knock him off balance. He toppled off the porch and landed on his back like a starfish. Gasping, Hiccup looked up to see that… Astrid was on the porch, laughing hysterically.

_Note to self: be careful what you wish for,_ Hiccup told himself. He got onto his elbows. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You stepped under the Missing Toe," Astrid giggled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"The… w-what?"

"The Missing Toe," Astrid said with a grin, pointing upwards. Hiccup's eyes followed her finger. Tied to a string and dangling from one of the rafters was… somebody's big toe. It hung in the air like a limp spider, pale and slightly blue. Despite the freezing weather, three flies were buzzing about it excitedly. "If you stand underneath the Missing Toe, you get punched."

Hiccup sort of gaped at the toe for a few moments, blinking his green eyes. "That's a sight you don't see everyday," he mumbled at last.

Astrid leaped from the porch, landing just in front of Hiccup. She held out her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried that she might've hit him a bit too hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, taking her hand and pulling himself up. Actually, his chest throbbed where she had hit him. _That's gonna leave a mark,_ he thought. Now back on his feet, he began to brush off some of the snow that had clung persistently to his clothes. "Where did you… never mind." He was about to ask where she found the toe, but on second thought, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. _Well, at least she hadn't offered me her yak-nogg…_

"By the way, Hiccup, do you want some yak-nogg?" Astrid asked, smiling.

Hiccup froze, unable to believe that he had just jinxed himself. He opened his mouth to tell her that her yak-nogg was... pretty terrible, but instead, he stammered, "Uh, know what? I'm… good, for now. Yeah."

"Alright then," Astrid replied. "I'll let you go back on your way." She began to run towards the village, leaving footprints in the snow. "See ya later, Hiccup!" she called.

He stood there, smiling as the blonde girl disappeared behind a house. As he turned back to go inside his house, a thought came into his head. _What if Astrid comes back with yak-nogg?_ a mischievous voice from the back of his head asked. Hiccup gave a shudder and tried to push the thought away.


End file.
